vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Blessed Child
[[Archivo:24675886_p0_master1200.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen Oficial ilustrada por Mikuriya Wata]]Blessed Child (Niño Bendecido) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 29 de enero de 2012 en Nicovideo y un días después en YouTube. Actualmente supera las 157 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 534 en YouTube. Intérprete: IA Música y Letra: Peperon-P Ilustración y vídeo: Mikuriya Wata *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *ReFraction -BEST OF Peperon-P- *Girls and Games Letra *Traducción al español por Paola Scarlet. Kanji= 祝福を享けた子どもが、いま飛び立つ ここにいるよ 大切にしたい日々に 予防線をはりめぐらせて 胸に抱いた本当の想いを とじこめてた このおとぎ話の主人公のように カッコよく終わるとは限らない それでも道は続く、君が生きる限り 動き始めた心は まだ想いをこぼさないように その手をずっと離せないまま 時が過ぎて君がぜんぶ忘れても 記憶の空をこえた先で 待っているから 歩き続けて 退屈になった日々に 非常線をはりめぐらせて 自分だけの特別なものを さがしてた このおとぎ話の主人公のような きれいな終わりを迎えなくても さよならはやがて来る それだけは真実 しずくが落ちて 波紋がそっとひろがって 響いてみせた世界はきっと 哀しいほどに美しすぎて でもどこかやさしくて君を護るよ まだ君は気づいていない 夜明けの世界 僕は見たんだ 朝旅立つ誰かのうしろ姿を その行く先はわからないけど 祝福を享けた子どもが、いま飛び立つ ここにいるから　ずっと、ずっと 待っているから 生き続けて |-| Romaji= Shukufuku o uketa kodomo ga, ima tobitatsu Koko ni iru yo Taisetsu ni shitai hibi ni Yobousen o harimegurasete Mune ni daita hontou no omoi o Tojikomete ita Kono otogibanashi no shujinkou no you ni Kakkoyoku owaru to wa kagiranai Soredemo michi wa tsudzuku, kimi ga ikiru kagiri Ugokihajimeta kokoro wa Mada omoi o kobosanai you ni Sono-te o zutto hanasenai mama Toki ga sugite kimi ga zenbu wasurete mo Kioku no sora o koeta saki de Matte irukara Aruki tsudzukete Taikutsu ni natta hibi ni Hijou-sen o harimegurasete Jibun dake no tokubetsuna mono o Sagashite ita Kono otogibanashi no shujinkou no youna Kireina owari o mukaenakute mo Sayonara wa yagate kuru Soredake wa shinjitsu Shizuku ga ochite Hamon ga sotto hirogatte Hibiite miseta sekai wa kitto Kanashii hodo ni utsukushisugite Demo doko ka yasashikute kimi o mamoru yo Mada kimi wa kidzuite inai Yoake no sekai Boku wa mitanda Asa tabidatsu dareka no ushirosugata o Sono yukusaki wa wakaranaikedo Shukufuku o uketa kodomo ga, ima tobitatsu Koko ni irukara zutto, zutto Matte irukara Iki tsudzukete |-| Español= El niño bendecido vuela lejos en estos momentos, Yo me quedaré aquí. Días después de unos días, yo deseé Ser capaz de superar a los guardias. Los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía mi corazón Fueron encerrados. Todavía estoy esperando por el héroe de este cuento de hadas, La variedad de finales es ilimitada. Sin embargo, la historia continúa mientras estés vivo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, Pero aun así no puedo mostrar mis sentimientos. Esas manos que siempre se mantenían juntas; El tiempo pasa y te has olvidado de todo; Pasé por el cielo de los recuerdos Te esperaré aquí. Por eso, seguiré caminado. Días después de unos días, Fui capaz de superar el cerco. Solo buscaba algo Que fue especial para mí. Al igual que el héroe de este cuento de hadas, El Final Feliz no llegará. Pronto será el momento de decir adiós, Esa es la verdad. Las gotas caen y suavemente Se extienden produciendo una onda. La impresionante imagen de este mundo, sin duda, Su belleza hará que olvide la tristeza. Pero, en algún momento tu amabilidad te protegerá, Pero todavía no te has dado cuenta, sin embargo Este es el mundo al amanecer. En el amanecer, Vi la figura de alguien Irse hacia un destino desconocido. El niño bendecido vuela lejos en estos momentos, Me quedaré aquí por siempre, Siempre esperaré aquí, Así que seguiré viviendo. Enlaces *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Salón de la Fama